My Love
by Oh Chinki
Summary: Cerita cintaku tetang namja itu pairing Taoris
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Hurting Love

Disclaimer : Semua pemeran yang ada didalam cerita ini bukan punya author, tapi ceritanya murni punya author

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BxB, Typo dimana-mana

Selamat membaca ^^

Ingatanku melayang pada saat obrolanku dan sahabatku tentang sesuatu yang tabu bernama cinta. Aku tak buta akan cinta, aku sangat mengerti dengan kata yang mengandung sejuta makna itu. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta itu. Tidak, aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Lantas bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui bagaimana rasanya mencintai? Aku hanya belajar dari sekelilingku. Aku hanya memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta yang berada disekitarku. Aku berusaha mengartikan curhatan orang yang merasakan patah hati karena mencintai. Dan itulah mengapa aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai. Tapi kini aku tak bisa berfikir jernih tentang kata itu.

"_Luhan-ge, aku mau bertanya. Apa boleh?" ucapku_

"_ah Tao, tentu saja boleh" namja manis itu tersenyum kearahku_

"_bagaimana rasanya cinta itu?"_

_Namja manis itu membulatkan matanya karena terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Tapi hal itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik saja setelah itu ia tersenyum kearah ku._

"_Tao lagi jatuh cinta ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil kepadaku._

"_tidak ge, hanya saja aku bingung perbedaan cinta dan suka" aku mengelak_

"_lantas kenapa Tao Tanya sama gege? Bukannya Tao lebih mengerti tentang hal itu"_

"_emmm, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat gege"_

"_oh begitu" jawab Luhan-gege singkat_

"_jadi bagaimana ge?"_

_Luhan-gege tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku "bagi gege, kalau kita menyukai seseorang setiap kali melihatnya kita pasti akan kebahagiaan, setidaknya ada rasa bahagia disini" Luhan-gege menunjuk dadanya. "atau setidaknya kalau kita tidak melihatnya sehari saja pasti ada yang kurang rasanya" lanjutnya_

"_seperti yang gege rasakan pada Sehun?" tanyaku_

"_bukan, tentu saja bukan. Bagiku Sehun bukanlah orang yang aku sukai" lagi-lagi Luhan-gege tersenyum_

"_bukannya sehun memang orang yang gege sukai?"_

"_tidak, gege tidak menyukainya tapi gege mencintainya"_

"_bukankah sama saja?"_

"_Tao Tao, bukankah kamu sendiri juga tahu apa perbedaannya. Mencintai seseorang itu lebih dalam daripada menyukainya. Kalau mencintai seseorang, bukan hanya rasa bahagia yang dirasakan tapi ada degupan didada ini, rasanya bagaikan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di tubuh ini saat berbicara dengannya. Kalau tidak melihatnya sehari saja rasanya ada yang hilang dihidup ini karena kita butuh untuk melihatnya" jelas namja bernama Luhan._

"_jadi begitu rasanya"_

"_memang begitu, jadi kamu benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta ya?"_

_Aku menggeleng cepat. Aku hanya tak ingin ia menangkap gelagat aneh dari diriku. Aku hanya sedang bingung terhadap perasaanku sendiri. Benarkah aku jatuh cinta? Tapi rasanya aku tak mungkin jatuh begitu saja pada sosok itu._

"_Tao, jangan bohong pada gege ya" namja manis itu berucap lembut. Aku sendiri menyadari bahwa namja itu tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada diriku. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak yakin untuk menceritakan perasaanku padanya. Bukan karena aku tak percaya padanya, hanya saja aku takut kalau rasa yang aku punya ini adalah rasa yang bernama cinta. Jujur saja aku belum mau merasakannya._

"_Tao, gege mengerti perasaanmu. Gege sendiri tahu loh, kepada siapa kamu jatuh cinta"_

"_apa? Gege jangan bercanda. Aku sama sekali tidak sedang jatuh cinta"_

"_gege tidak sedang bercanda. Pasti namja jangkung berambut pirang itu yang menawan hatimu"_

"_gege bicara apa sih, mana mungkin aku….."_

"_itu mungkin saja Tao. Semenjak matamu hanya terpaku pada sosok jangkung itu"_

_Aku tak berani menyanggah pernyataan itu. Bagiku itu percuma, karena ucapan Luhan-gege memang benar. Tatapanku sering terpaku pada sosok namja jangkung yang dimaksud Luhan-gege._

"_sudahlah Tao, jangan bohongi aku"_

"_gege, aku rasa aku tidak mencintainya. Mungkin aku hanya sebatas menyukai namja itu" akhirnya aku memilih jujur pada namja yang ada dihadapanku._

"_akhirnya baby panda ini mengakui perasaannya padaku" Luhan-gege terkekeh mengejekku. _

_Aku terdiam sama sekali tidak membalas ejekan yang dilontarkan Luhan-gege. Banyak hal yang menjadi fikiranku saat ini. Aku tidak boleh jatuh pada pesona yang dimiliki sosok itu, karena aku tahu bahwa jika aku terjatuh maka pada akhirnya aku hanya akan terluka._

"_Tao, gege hanya mau bilang jangan menyangkal kalau kau tidak menyukainya jika memang kau memiliki perasaan pada orang itu. Hal itu hanya akan menyakitimu" Luhan gege memberikan nasehat sebelum ia meninggalkanku dengan sejuta kekalutan yang menyelimuti hatiku._

_Semua orang tak mengetahui bahwa namja jangkung berambut pirang itu menyimpan rasa yang berbeda terhadap seorang namja yang bernama Lay. Dan kenyataan yang ada hanya menyakiti hatiku ditambah lagi namja bernama Lay itu adalah sahabat dekatku. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?_

_Aku memejamkan mataku, menghilangkan perasaan yang entah apa menyelimuti hatiku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya mematikan bibit-bibit sayang yang mulai bermekaran dihatiku untuk namja itu. Aku tak ingin tersakiti hanya itu._

'_kau tahu Tao, kau hanya mempersulit semuanya. Kau sendiri mengetahui bahwa Kris-nama namja itu- menyukai Lay, tapi itu sudah tiga tahun lalu, tidak mungkin perasaannya masih sama seperti dulu, mungkin saja ia sudah melupakan namja itu' innerku berkata._

_Ahh kenapa aku sampai bisa melupakan fakta itu? Apakah benar kalau aku hanya mempersulit diriku sendri? Apa salahnya aku mencoba memupuk rasa yang aku punya, siapa tahu bisa bermekaran menjadi bunga-bunga indah. Walau akhirnya tak seindah dongeng, setidaknya aku ingin mencoba._

Setelah aku memutuskan untuk meneruskan perasaan yang aku punya. Mataku tidak bisa lepas dari sosok itu. Tidak jarang mata kami bertemu, tapi seperti biasa yang aku lakukan hanya membuang pandanganku kearah lain, berusaha untuk tak terlihat memperhatikannya padahal aku yakin dia merasakan kalau aku memperhatikannya.

Aku sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam pada jurang pesonanya. Aku tak bisa lepas dari sosoknya. Aku… aku kini mungkin telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku termenung mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi minggu lalu. Bermulai saat aku mengatakan perasaanku terhadap kris pada Luhan-gege sampai ada keputusanku untuk tetap menjaga perasaan yang aku miliki terhadap namja itu. Juga saat mataku dan bening miliknya bertatapan satu sama lain yang membuat deguban kencang didadaku. Dan tingkah lakunya yang membuatku merasa special dibanding orang lain untuknya, membuatku meninggikan harapku terhadapnya.

_**Pernah dalam beberapa waktu lalu aku meninggikan harapku terhadapmu, seolah akulah yang akan terpilih dari ribuan orang yang mengharapkan hal yang sama. Kau tahu mengapa? Karena perlakuanmu yang terasa special itu, karena senyum itu, karena kepedulian itu. Tapi tahukah kau ? Kalau disaat yang bersamaan kau memperlakukan orang lain dengan sama. Bagaimana bisa aku merasa begitu special saat kau menganggap hal itu biasa saja bahkan mungkin itu adalah hal yang tak penting bagimu.**_

"_Tao" aku menoleh mendengar kau memanggiku, aku menatapmu pertanda bertanya. Kau hanya tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambutku. Tak tahukah dirimu bahwa tindakan kecil yang kau lakukan berakibat fatal terhadap hatiku yang kini berdetak tak menentu._

"_ada apa?" akhirnya aku bertanya padamu_

"_tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu" ucapmu_

"_kau aneh"_

"_aku anggap itu sebagai pujian" balasmu dan tersenyum_

"_mana ada pujian seperti itu"cibirku_

"_kau ini menyebalkan tapi juga imut disaat yang bersamaan" kau mencubit pipiku_

"_ouch, itu menyakitkan" balasku menatapnya garang_

"_Tao, sesekali berhentilah bersikap serius"_

"_huh apa maksudmu?"_

"_ya, jangan terlalu sepertinya tidak menikmati hidupmu"_

_Aku tak membalas ucapannya. Aku hanya menatap wajahnya yang selalu menampilkan senyum._

"_oh ya Tao bagaimana kalau kita pergi ketaman bermain sore ini, agar kau lebih bisa menikmati hidupmu. Bagaimana?"_

Saat itu aku merasa sangat bahagia, bagaimana tidak,adanya ajakan kencan-setidaknya aku menanggap begitu- dari orang yang kamu suka. Tentu saja membuatku bahagia. Setidaknya saat itu aku merasa special karena semua perlakuan yang ia berikan padaku saat kami berada di taman bermain itu. Dia memperlakukanku seperti kekasihnya. Hangatnya genggaman tangan Kris masih terasa sampai saat ini. Dan hal yang paling sering ia lakukan adalah mengacak surai hitam milikku. Dan satu hal lagi yang tak bisa aku lupakan adalah saat ia membelikanku sebuah boneka panda. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?

Tapi ternyata aku salah, tidak seharusnya aku merasa special diperlakukan. Tidak seharusnya aku meninggikan harapanku. Karena semua perlakuannya terhadapku juga diberikannya kepada orang lain. Kerana dia hanya menganggapku sebatas teman. Aku hanya namja bodoh yang berharap terhadap Kris terlalu berlebihan lagipula mana mungkin Kris menyukainya, mana mungkin kris menganggapnya lebih dari seorang teman.

Air mata menggenang dipelupuk mataku, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Aku tahu aku terlalu cengeng, kini bahkan aku terlihat seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang patah hati. Tapi hal itu tak masalah bagiku karena aku hanya ingin melepaskan sesak didadaku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, perlahan airmata itu jatuh satu persatu. Biarlah seperti ini, batinku.

"tao" seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku hafal sekali suara ini

"ya" aku menjawab singkat berusaha tidak terdengar getaran pada suaraku.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"entahlah, aku sendiri tak tahu" jawabku saat aku telah bisa mengotrol diriku dan aku telah menghapus airmata yang tadinya keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"sekarang kau yang aneh tao" ucapnya dan tersenyum

"memang benar aku aneh" ucapku lirih

"kau kenapa tao?"

"aku baik-baik saja"

"baguslah, aku hanya khawatir terhadap dirimu"

Tolonglah, tolong jangan membuatku merasa special saat kau hanya menganggapku seperti orang lain. Aku tak mau kau terbangkan kelangit lalu kau hempaskan begitu saja.

"ya"

Setelahnya hanya diam yang menemani kami berdua. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk memulai percakapan dengannya. Dia menatap mataku dan aku menghindari tatapannya.

"tao, bisakah kau tak bersikap begini terhadapku?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"jangan bersikap seolah aku adalah orang lain"

"apa?"

"anggap aku sebagai sahabatmu" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum getir, bagaimana aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku sementara kau telah menawan hati, sementara kau telah membuatku mencintaimu

"karena aku telah menganggapmu sebagai seorang sahabat"

Hahaha. Aku teryawa getir, benar ia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya tak lebih. 'Jadi jangan pernah merasa special'ejek innerku.

"baiklah" jawabku

Dia terseyum berusaha mencairkan suasana dan aku tak tahu kenapa aku juga membalas senyumnya. Dan lagi-lagi dia mencubit pipiku.

"kalau tersenyum begini kan lebih baik"

"apa sih, berhenti mencubit pipiku" aku mempoutkan bibirku pertanda kesal.

Dia berhasil, dia berhasilkan meruntuhkan kesedihanku dimana dia jugalah yang menjadi sumber kesedihanku –secara tidak langsung-.

Setelahnya aku dan Kris hanya berbicara tentang apapun yang dapat kami bicarakan. Bercanda layaknya sahabat. Ia sungguh membuatku nyaman dengan dirinya. Ia begitu baik terhadapku –dan mungkin tehadap semua orang- yang membuaku lebih mengaggumni sosoknya.

"ehmm tao, aku boleh bertanya?" saat kalimat itu terlontar dari bibirnya, ada subuncah perasaan tak enak menghantam hatiku.

"tentu saja"

"eum, ini sebenarnya tentang seseorang" dan sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang ia maksud.

"tentang Lay kan?" aku menyebutkan nama orang itu, dan hal itu membuat pendar kemerahan dipipi Kris. Seketika satu fakta menyayat hatiku. Fakta bahwa Kris masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama terhadap Lay.

"eh? Darimana kau tahu?" dia terlihat terkejut karena tebakanku benar.

"menurutmu darimana aku tahu?"

"memang benar ini tentangnya" kris tidak menjawabku.

"dia belum punya pacar" aku menjawab pertanyaan yang belum terlontar dari mulutnya. Karena aku tahu ia hanya akan bertanya apakah Lay sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum. Dan yang aku tahu kalau aku mendengar ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu hanya akan membuat sayatan pada hatiku semakin banyak.

Baru saja ia membuka mulutnya, aku langsung menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap miliknya. "dan Suho hanya sahabatnya, setidaknya itu yang ia ucapkan terhadapku"

Kris tersenyum lebar, seraya menggenggam tangaku dan menatap mataku dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"untung saja ia tak memiliki kekasih" ucapnya pelan. "sekali lagi terimakasih tao"

Lay, memang seharusnya Kris bersama namja itu. Mereka akan terlihat serasi. Mereka terlihat cocok, memang sudah seharusnya Kris bersama Lay. Harusnya dari dulu aku sudah menyadari kalau Kris masih mempunyai perasaan terhadap lay. Dan mungkin saja Kris mendekatiku hanya karena aku adalah seorang sahabat dari orang yang ia sukai. Lay, betapa beruntungnya dirimu.

"Tao" baru saja aku menyebut nama namja itu, sekarang ia sudah berada disini. "aku sudah menduga kalau kamu akan ada disini, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sedang bersama kris. Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" lanjutnya

Aku melirik kris dengan ekor mataku. Pipinya dipenuhi oleh semburat merah karena adanya lay disini.

"tidak, tentu saja tidak" aku tak bisa menyembunyikan nada dingin dari ucapanku.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ah apa kalian sedang pacaran disini?" dia bertanya dengan nada riang.

"te-tentu saja tidak. Kami hanya mengobrol" ucap kris terbata.

"kris lihat saja wajahmu memerah" Lay tertawa terbahak sedangkan kris berusaha menetralkan warna wajahnya. Dan aku hanya terdiam. Kris menatapku, ia memintaku untuk menolongnya..

"tidak, kami hanya mengobrol. Bagaimana bisa kami pacaran sementara orang yang disukai kris sendiri ssedang terbahak menertawakan dirinya" aku terkekeh kecil. Kekehan penuh kepalsuan.

"apa?" Lay memberhentikan tawanya seketika.

Kris menatapku tak percaya, sedangkan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku memberikan tanda bahwa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk Kris mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Kris berdehem pelan sebelum memulai ucapannya. "apa yang diucapkan tao tadi memang benar Lay, aku menyukaimu". Kris berjalan kearah Lay lantas mennggenggam tangan namja tersebut. "aku masih menyukaimu walaupun sudah tiga tahun berlalu semenjak aku mengutarakan perasaanku padamu dulu"

Aku hanya menatap moment itu dengan serpihan hati yang berserakan. Bagaimana tidak, melihat orang yang kau cintai mengutarakan perasaannya kepada sahabatmu didepan matamu sendiri. Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Ditambah lagi kaulah yang menjadi penyebab hal itu terjadi.

"ak-aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Entah kenapa selama tiga tahun ini hanya kau yang mengisi hatiku Lay. Tiga tahun merupakan waktu yang lama untuk dapat melupakan seseorang tapi tidak denganku lay, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Karena aku begitu mencintaimu"

Kris menangkup kedua pipi Lay, lalu menatap mata Lay intens seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lay. Bahkan mereka melupakan keberadaanku disini, 'sudahlah' aku menggeleng pelan dan melangkahkan kakiku beranjak dari tempatku menatap mereka. Aku tak ingin melihat mereka, sungguh.

Samar-samar aku mendengar isakan lay dan ucapan 'benarkah' terlontar dari bibir namja itu. Dan walaupun aku tak mendengar lanjutan dari percakapan mereka aku tahu bagaimana ending dari semua ini.

Aku menekuk lututku dan menatap pada sang ratu malam yang kini tengah bersinar dengan terangnya. Kejadian tadi siang masih saja melekat di ingatanku walaupun aku sudah berusaha melupakannya. Aku butuh ketenangan, inginku menghilang dari hadapan mereka karena aku tak ingin melihat kemesraan mereka dihari selanjutnya. Tuhan harusnya dari dulu aku tak mencoba untuk menumbuhkan perasaan yang aku punya ini. Dulu aku salah mengambil langkah hingga kini aku terperosok kedalam jurang tanpa tahu bagaiman cara keluar.

Ddddrrrrttttt

Entah sudah berapakali benda elektronik tersebut bergetar sedari aku pulang sekolah tadi. Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk sekedar mengeceknya. Tapi kini aku mengambil benda tersebut dan melihat kearah layar.

From : Kris

Terimakasih Tao ^^. Berkat kau sekarang aku sudah menjadi kekasih orang yang aku cintai

Belum selesai aku membaca pesan tersebut secara keseluruhan aku sudah melempar benda elektronik tersebut kearah ranjangku. Sudah berakhir, semuanya berakhir dengan aku menjadi pihak yang tersakiti.

**Entahlah, sungguh aku tak pernah menyangka kalau bukan hanya sekeping hatiku yang tertulis namamu. Yang terlintas dikepalaku saat aku kehilangan sosok dirimu hanya sekeping hati yang menghilang. Tapi sekarang aku kehilangan seluruh hatiku karena kau menawan seluruh hatiku dan tidak mengembalikannya.**

6 tahun kemudian

Tidak terasa sudah enam tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Dan sekarang aku kembali ke kota masa laluku. Memang benar sehari setelah kejadian itu aku meninggalkan kota itu untuk melanjutkan sekolahku di Jepang. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melarikan diri dari semua beban yang aku punya, hanya saja malam itu appa memintaku untuk melanjutkan sekolahku di jepang dan aku menerimanya. That's it.

Sesungguhnya aku tak ingin kembali ke kota ini, karena aku tahu hal itu hanya akan menyakitiku, tapi ada suau hal yang membuatku kembali menginjakkan kakiku disini.

"selamat datang kembali tao" namja itu tersenyum kearahku

"ya" ucapku, ia berjalan kearahku dan memelukku erat.

"aku merindukanmu" ucap pemuda pirang itu

"begitu pula dengan aku Kris"

Aku hanya melempar senyum kepadanya. Ia menatapku intense lalu menggandeng tanganku keluar dari bandara.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari bersejarah buatku. Hari inilah yang menyebabkanku kembali kekota ini. Aku harus memantapkan hatiku untuk menjalani hari ini. Aku harap hari ini akan baik-baik saja.

Aku menatap cermin yang kini memantulkan bayanganku. Aku dengan tuxedo hitam memandang hampa pada cermin. Lantas aku mencoba tersenyum, tapi tak pernah ada senyum tulus terpatri di wajahku. Aku mencoba lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tapi tak bisa yang ada hanya senyum menghela nafas berat, berusaha menetralkan gejolak aneh pada dadaku

Ketukan pada pintu jati itu menyadarkan aku dari semua fikiranku. Aku menatap pintu itu datar, lalu berjalan kearahnya dan membuka pintu itu. Disana berdiri seorang namja jangkung yang tersenyum kearahku. Ia menatapku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki lalu tersenyum lagi.

"kau keren" ucapnya.

"terimakasih, begitupun denganmu" balasku. Dia menggunakan tuxedo yang sama denganku dan aku tak bisa menyangkal betapa tampannya namja yang berada dihadapanku ini.

"ayo, ini sudah waktunya kita untuk pergi ketempat itu". Dia menggenggam tangnku dan menariknya agar aku berjalan sejajar dengannya.

Aku melangkah masuk pada bangunan yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa. Menatap sekeliling pada setiap orang yang tengah menampak ekspresi bahagianya. Aku berjalan perlahan, sangat perlahan karena ada rasa enggan pada hatiku untuk memasuki bangunan ini. Kris yang sudah berjalan mendahuluiku, membalikkan badannya dan menatapku.

"cepatlah tao," ucapnya dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan mempercepat langkahku.

Aku duduk dibarisan pertama, yang artinya aku dapat melihat acara apapun yang sedang dilakukan di bangunan ini. Kris tak berada disampingku, karena memang ia harus berdiri didepan sana untuk memberikan pertunjukkan terhadap semua tamu yang hadir disini. Setengah hatiku berharap Kris tidak memainkan perannya dengan baik. Terdengar jahat memang, tapi tak ada salahnya kan.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan saat Kris dan pasnagannya memainkan peran mereka dengan sangat baik. Sedangkan aku menatap mereka dengan wajah datarku. Aku ingin beranjak dari tempatku duduk sekarang tapi aku tak bisa. Aku harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk pergi dari bangunan yang disebut gereja ini.

Samar-samar aku mendengar ucapan selamat yang terlontar dari tamu-tamu kepada Kris, dan aku tak berniat untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Aku meraih notebook yang selalu aku bawa kemana-mana. Aku menuliskan sesuatu disana dan merobek kertas yang aku tulis tadi. Selanjutnya aku kembali menatap Kris sampai semua orang meninggalkan gereja ini dan meninggalkan aku, Kris dan Lay. Mereka tersenyum kearahku, aku tak membalas senyum mereka. Entah kenapa bibirku tak mau diajak berbohong sekaran. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan heran dan berjalan kearahku. Aku masih setia duduk dibangku itu.

"kau tak apa tao?" lay bertanya padaku dnegan wajah cemas

"aku baik-baik saja".Sungguh aku berbohong terhadapnya, tapi kalau aku jujur aku yakin dia takkan senang dengan kejujuranku.

"kau terlihat sangat tidak baik-baik saja" kini kris yang berkata, tapi aku sama sekali tak menatapnya. Tepatnya aku tak ingin. Aku hanya tersenyum dengan pandanganku tak terarah kepada mereka.

"selamat…." Aku tak bisa melanjutkan ucapanku. Berat rasanya mengucapkan hal itu tanpa tangis yang menyertainya. Hamper saja air mataku menitik tapi aku mengerjapkan mataku cepat. Mereka hanya terdiam menatapku.

"selamat atas pernikahan kalian" ucapku dingin.

"tao…" mereka berucap bersamaan.

"aku tidak apa-apa."aku memotong ucapan mereka. "aku tak bisa tinggal lebih lama disini, aku akan kembali ke Jepang hari ini pukul 1 p.m" lanjutku "maafkan aku tak bisa menemani kalaian lebih lama" aku membungkukkan badanku.

Aku mengambil kertas yang berada dalam sakuku. Lalu menyerahkannya pada kris tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"apa ini?"

"kau bisa melihatnya nanti. Ah sekarang sudah pukul 12. Aku harus pergi. Semoga, kau berbahagia"

Aku berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju kearah pintu keluar. Aku menulikan telingaku dari panggilan mereka. Sesampainya aku di pintu tersebut aku berbalik dan menatap mereka.

"selamat tinggal" ucapku

Pukul 1.15, pesawatku sudah lepas landas. Aku menatap kosong pada jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan kota tempat tinggalku dulu. Dan aku masih tidak bisa melupakan mereka. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin kembali ke kota ini, tapi aku bisa apa saat orang yang aku cintai memintaku untuk dating ke kota ini lagi. Aku tak bisa menolaknya.

Memang benar aku masih mencintai Kris. Aku masih belum bisa melupakannya walaupun sudah enam tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Rasa yang aku punya tak pernah menghilang. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Bahkan setelah ia terikat dalam ikatan pernikahan orang lain aku tak bisa tidak mencintainya.

_Maafkan aku berbuat begini._

_Mungkin saat membaca tulisan ini, aku tak berada dikota yang sama dengan kalian. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Mungkin banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di otak kalian sekarang. Tapi mungkin pengakuanku ini akan menjawab semuanya._

_Maafkan aku, jujur saja tak ada kebahagiaan yang menghampiriku saat kalian berkata kalian akan menikah. Bahkan ada sedikit keinginan dihatiku agar pernikahan kalian tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Aku tidak membenci kalian, sungguh. Aku hanya iri kepada kalian, terutama padamu Lay._

_Setelah ini, aku harap kalian tak akan menghubungiku lagi dan aku juga akan menghilang dari hidup kalian. Aku tak ingin menambah sayatan pada hatiku. Maafkan aku._

_Kris, dulu mungkin aku mencintaimu. Tapi apa kau tahu sekarang perasaan itu masih melekat dihatiku. Itulah alas an terbesarku untuk tiidak lagi ingin mneghubungimu dan Lay. Aku tersiksa dengan semua kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan karena kalian telah berbahagia tanpa aku._

_Lay, maafkan aku. Aku membencimu, benar aku membencimu karena aku iri terhadapmu. Kau yang selalu membuat hati merasakan kesakitan ini. Tapi sampai kapanpun kau tetap sahabat terbaikku Lay._

Inginku menulis begitu, agar mereka tahu bagaimana kesakitanku. Tapi aku tak melakukannya. Biarlah hanya aku yang merasakan kesakitan ini. Mereka tak berhak tahu atas apa yang aku rasakan. Biarkan saja mereka berbahagia tanpa kehadiranku disana. Dan itulah yang terbaik,

Kris dan Lay terdiam menatap pintu yang baru saja dilalui Tao. Mereka tak tahu, kenapa tao bisa bersikap begitu. Apakah mereka menyakiti tao? Tapi mereka sama sekali tak merasakan melakukan kesalahan sama sekali.

Kris membuka lipatan kertas yang diberikan tao tadi.

_**Selamat atas pernikahan kalian.**_

_**Berbahagialah untukku**_

_**Dan jangan menghubungiku lagi. Terimakasih**_

Finally selesai juga. Ceritanya aneh ya? Soalnya author lagi galau :p

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan Reviewnya ditunggu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini milik mereka sendiri, sementara ceritanya milik author**

**Warning : Yaoi, ide pasaran**

**Yang nggak suka yaoi silahkan klik tanda X yang ada dipojok kanan atas**

**Author ngebuat lanjutan ceritanya, yang kemarin FFnya nggak jadi selesai ya.**

**KrisTao, Kray, HunHan, dll**

**MyJongie : gomawo reviewnya**

**Kilaffea : gomawo reviewnya .  
hahaha dicapter lalu memang benar bukan Kris bukan milik Tao tapi siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya. TaoRis is real.**

**Ratna-ay66 : gomawo reviewnya . yah sayangnya Tao udah dipelukan author #ditimpukreader**

**Jin Ki Tao : gomawo reviewnya.  
author nggak bikin sequelnya, tapi author bikin lanjutannya. Sesuai saran kamu author udah bikin KrAy mempertanyakan alasan Tao kenapa ia bisa berbuat begitu. Di chapter ini Luhan masih sedikit munculnya, tpi di chapter depan diusahakan banyak munculnya.**

**mbaAjier : gomawo reviewnya**

**KissKris : gomawo reviewnya. ini athor bikin lanjutannya, tapi author belum memutuskn apakan endingnya KrAy atau KrisTao**

**Guest : gomawo reviewnya**

**Guest : gomawo reviewnya . ah iya, maafkan kekhilafan author**

**Byun sungra : gomawo reviewnya. Sayangnya Tao terlalu baik jadi orang.**

**Vickykezia23 : gomawo reviewnya**

**SelcyMorimoto : gomawo reviewnya. Padahal author nggak bermaksud begitu sama si panda, tapi entah kenapa begitu jadinya. Nih udah dilnjutin, jangan lupa reviewnya ya ^^**

**Fumiko : gomawo reviewnya**

**Selamat membaca reader-nim**

"Tao"

pemuda yang dipanggil Tao tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"ada apa eomma?"

"eomma ingin kau menikah" ucap perempuan yang dipanggil eomma oleh Tao

"eomma, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku belum mau menikah"

"tapi, sampai kapan kau mau sendiri begini?"

"…"

"lupakan dia Tao. Lebih baik kau mencari orang lain, dia bukan takdirmu"

Tao tersenyum getir, seraya menggeleng pelan. "tidak akan bisa, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan orang itu eomma"

"eomma hanya berharap kau bahagia Tao"

"aku juga berharap begitu eomma"

Namja itu kembali memandang kearah luar jendela, membuat sang eomma menatap sedih sang putra kesayangan. Putranya terlihat begitu menyedihkan, tenggelam dalam lamunannya tentang orang yang ia cintai namun tak dapat ia gapai.

"Tao…"

Pemuda tidak menjawab hanya menoleh pelan pada sang eomma. Sang eomma menghela nafas berat, ia memegang kepalanya, -pusing- kepalanya berdenyut sakit melihat keadaan anaknya yang begitu ia cintai.

"kalau kau tidak bisa melupakannya, kenapa tak berusaha mengambil hatinya"

Pemuda itu terdiam dan tersenyum miring, matanya tidak henti memandang pemandangan yang tersaji di jendelanya. Sang eomma hanya terdiam menanti jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh anak semata wayangnya.

"aku sudah mencobanya, tapi lihat hasilnya aku tak bisa dan takkan pernah bisa"

"lantas kenapa kau masih tenggelam dalam masa lalu Tao, sudah lebih dari enam tahun berlalu Tao dan kau masih belum bisa menghapus orang yang sama sekali tak peduli tentangmu" wanita menaikkan nadanya satu oktaf, ia tidak bisa lagi membiarkan anaknya menderita lebih lama lagi.

"dia peduli padaku eomma, hanya saja perasaan yang kupunya ini menyakitiku bukan dia"

"dia peduli padamu hanya karena kau sahabat dari orang yang ia cintai. Dia memanfaatkanmu dalam jangka waktu yang sangat panjang, Tao"

Pemuda itu terdiam, pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan eommanya sama dengan yang dahulu ia fikirkan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"eomma bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri" ucapnya bergetar.

Wanita itu berbalik dan meninggalkan putranya tanpa sepatah kata. Ia hanya ingin putranya bahagia bukan begini, tenggelam dalam kesendirian. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, ya ia harus membuat anaknya bahagia.

OhChinkiOhChinkiOhChinki

Lay mengerinyitkan dahinya, ia bingung. Kenapa Tao berucap begitu? Kenapa Tao malah mengucapkan salam perpisahan saat ia berada pada hari bahagianya? Dan lagi kenapa namja itu memintanya untuk tak menghubunginya lagi. Apa ia berbuat salah pada namja itu? Sejuta Tanya tak terjawab memenuhi benaknya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan sang istri Kris memandang heran robekan kertas yang diberikan oleh Tao. Kris menyadari setelah Tao meninggalkan ia dan Lay ke Jepang. Namja itu telah kembali pada sosok dinginnya dahulu. Tao tak pernah member kabar apa bila mereka tak menanyakannya. Tao juga tak pernah bertanya bagaimana hubungan keduanya. Bukankah sebagai sahabat kedua hal tersebut merupakan hal lumrah yang dipertanyakan.

"Kris, aku tak mengerti" Lay memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka.

"aku juga Lay, aku bingung kenapa ia bisa berbuat seperti itu. Apa kita berbuat salah kepada Tao?"

Lay tak menjawab hanya menggigit bibirnya. Tao adalah sahabat dekatnya, dan kini ia harus kehilangan sahabat dekatnya dengan alas an yang tak ia tahu mengapa. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dipipi milik lay, sungguh demi apapun ia sangat kecewa. Sementara Kris menatap Lay khawatir, sesekali ia menyeka air mata Lay, iapun rasanya ingin menumpahkan kesedihannya tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Lay, jangan menangis" Kris berkata pelan

"aku aku-" ucapan Lay terpotong karena Kris menangkup kedua pipi miliknya, namja pirang itu menatapnya penuh kasih dan mengecup bibir Lay pelan.

"kita akan menyusul Tao, dan bertanya apa yang terjadi" ucap Kris seraya memeluk Lay

Seandainya mereka sedikit lebih peka mungkin mereka akan menemukan mengapa Tao tak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan dua sejoli itu.

OhChinkiOhChinkiOhChinki

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia sedikit mengutuk orang yang mengganggu ketenangan di pagi harinya yang cerah. Ia mengapai ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas dengan pelan, ia tak ingin membangunkan sosok yang kini tengah tertidur dan memeluk pinggangnya. Luhan mengucek matanya dan menatap ponsel yang menampilkan sebuah pesan pertanda ada pesan yang masuk untuknya.

Mata Luhan melebar sesaat setelah ia membaca isi pesan miliknya. Dengan segera ia menelfon sang pengirim pesan dan tingkah gaduhnya itu membuat namja disampingnya terbangun, tapi Luhan sama sekali tak memperhatikannya.

"halo" Luhan mendengar suara wanita diseberang telephone.

"eomma, ada apa?" ia bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Luhan bisakah kau ke kisini dan membantu eomma?" wanita itu bertanya penuh harap.

"ada apa eomma? Jangan membuatku khawatir"

"eomma hanya khawatir tentang Tao, eomma minta kepadamu untuk membantu eomma untuk membuatnya tak terpuruk lagi"

Luhan menghela nafas berat, ia tahu kalau semua ini akan terjadi "baiklah, aku akan berangkat kesana siang ini"

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas itu dan menatap namja yang saat itu tengah menatapnya heran. Lagi, ia menghela nafas berat.

"Sehun, kita akan berangkat ke Jepang siang ini" ucapnya

Sehun tak memberikan reaksi apapun, ia hanya melihat kekasihnya yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Gurat cemas terlihat diwajah tanpa cacat milik Luhan.

"ada apa?" tanyanya

"Tao" hanya satu nama yang Luhan berikan sebagai jawaban.

"apa Ini ada hubungannya dengan Kris?" kembali satu pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Sehun

"hm, namja pirang itu membuat Tao kembali terpuruk. Apa dia tak bisa membiarkan Tao bahagia. Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan olehnya hingga membuat Tao kembali seperti itu" Luhan berkata dengan penuh emosi.

"baiklah kita berangkat ke Jepang siang ini" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

Ketukan pintu dikamar Sehun dan Lay membuat perhatian keduanya terarah pada ketukan tersebut, Sehun bangkit dan memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan disana ternyata tengah berdiri seorang namja.

"Suho-hyung?"

"ne, apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya namja dengan nama Suho tersebut.

"ya, kau sangat mengganggu" desis Sehun.

"tidak hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"emm, aku mau meminta tolong pada kalian apa boleh"

"Tidak" jawab Sehun spontan dan mendapatkan hadiah pukulan dikepalanya oleh Luhan "appo" ucapnya pelan namun dihiraukan oleh sang kekasih.

"tentu saja boleh hyung"

"bisakah kalian menjadi guideku selama aku di Jepang? Aku tahu aku menganggu honeymoon kalian, tapi aku ada keperluan penting disana" pinta Suho

"ah kebetulan sekali hyung kami akan kesana dan kami akan berangkat siang ini"

"Terimakasih Tuhan, aku sungguh beruntung. Aku juga akan berangkat bersama kalian"

OhChinkiOhChinkiOhChinki

"Tao" panggil seorang namja bereyeliner yang membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh kearahnya.

"Baekhyun-hyung?" tanyanya dengan suara serak

"ne, ini aku" Baekhyun memandang Tao iba, "kenapa kau tak lagi datang ke kantor?" ia berkata seraya berjalan kearah Tao dan duduk disamping Tao yang masih setia memandang keluar jendela.

"akan sia-sia jika aku pergi ke sana" masih dengan suara pelan Tao menjawab pertanyaaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

"Tao, aku tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi padamu tapi jangan jadikan semuanya menjadi kesia-siaan, aku tak tahu alas an apa yang membuatmu begini tapi kau harus menyadari bahwa banyak hal yang harus kau hadapi disamping merenung seperti ini" jelas baekhyun panjang lebar disertai usapan penuh sayang Baekyun kepada Tao.

Tao menatap Baekhyun, jujur saja ia sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun. Semua yang diucapkan baekhyun memang benar adanya, tapi ia membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk merenungi perasaan yang ia punya ini. Yah, ia hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk dapat sendiri dan ia berharap dengan sedikit waktu itu ia dapat menghilangkan perasaan yang ia punya terhadap namja pirang yang telah menawan hatinya.

"aku tahu kau butuh waktu, dan waktu mu bersedih sudah hampir habis, so jangan terlalu larut, ok?" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"ah, benar waktu bersedihku sudah hamper selelsai" ucap Tao pelan dengan menampil senyum yang beberapa hari ini menghilang dari wajahnya.

"kau membuatku repot Tao. Tau tidak berapa banyak proposal yang harus aku kerjakan karena kau tak berada ditempat. Dan apa kau tau betapa kesepiannya aku dikantor tanpa dirimu" Baekhyun berbicara panjang lebar, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh namja pemilik mata panda itu.

Ia berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan seseorang seperti Baekhyun untuk menghiburnya disaat-saat seperti ini. 'Huang ZiTao waktumu untuk bersedih telah selesai dan waktu untuk meniti hari baru telah dimulai' Tao berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Memang benar kesedihan itu harus direnungi tapi jangan sampai terpuruk terlalu lama.

OhChinkiOhChinkiOhChinki

"Kris? Apa kau yakin kita harus menemui Tao sekarang ini?" ucapan penuh kecemasan terlontar dari bibir Lay.

Kris hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban, namja pirang itu yakin ia harus menemui namja bermata panda untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa. Hanya saja ia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu itu secepatnya.

Kris melangkah meninggalkan bandara dengan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Lay sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Perhatian Kris terbagi oleh ponselnya sehingga ia tak memperhatikan jalan dan akibatya ia menabrak seseorang yang tengah melintas didepannya.

"maafkan saya" spontan Kris berucap maaf kepada orang yang ia tabrak.

"ah ya tak apa-apa" orang yang ia tabrak tersenyum membalas permintaan maafnya.

Sementara Lay tercekat melihat orang yang ditabrak oleh suaminya. Ia menatap wajah namja itu dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Suho?" panggilnya membuat sang pemilik nama memandnagnya heran.

"apa anda mengenal saya?" Tanya namja itu pada Lay.

"kau pasti Suho?" pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari bibir Lay

"memang benar aku Suho, tapi anda siapa?" Ucapan Suho membuat Lay terkejut, Bagaimana mungkin namja itu melupakannya.

Suara dehaman membuat Kris, Lay dan juga Suho memusatkan perhatian mereka pada pemilik suara dehaman itu. Kris dan Lay tersentak melihat kearah namja itu, sementara Suho tersenyum kearah namja tersebut.

"Luhan" ucap Suho gembira.

TBC

Reviewnya ditunggu ^^

Author rasa ceritanya jdi rada-rada aneh. Kalau menurut reader gimana?

Semakin banyak Reviewnya, semakin cepat update an nya. Gamsahamnida semuanya udah berbaik hati membaca karya author ini,


End file.
